deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crypto
Crypto, full name Cryptosporidium, is the main protagonist in the video game, Destroy all Humans! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crypto vs Keroro * Ratchet vs Crypto * Zim vs Crypto (Completed) Possible Opponents *Doomguy *Martian Manhunter *Master Chief *Mega Man *Nitros Oxide *Earthworm Jim *Rocket Raccoon *Fox McCloud *Roger Smith Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Cryptosporidium (137 to 138) * Age: Unknown (Practically immortal through various clone bodies) * Height: Approx 4' 4" * Species: Furon * Former CEO of the Space Dust Casino * Worshipped by Ninjas * Loves blowing shit up * Is apparently a fan of Rammstein Weapons * Zap-O-Matic ** Rechargeable Rifle, requires a cool down before being upgrade for better destruction ** Fires a jolt of blue electricity that can be upgraded to kill an entire group of people ** Effective against Blisk Warriors without upgrades * Anal Probe ** Used to harvest Brain Stems from Humans ** Cannot be upgraded ** Can separate the Blisk Spores from its Human host * Disintegrator Ray ** Fires bolts of molten balls of energy ** Can transform any being into a pile of ashes with a couple of shots, one shot if its upgraded * Ion Detonator ''' ** Fires Plasmic Ion Bombs ** Ion Bombs can be powerful enough to disintegrate groups of people and destroy tanks ** Only weapon that can be fuctioned while using the "Temporal Fist" * '''Dislocator ** Shoots disks of energy that send people flying in random directions ** Can be used by Crypto like a surf board * Meteor Strike ''' ** Summons meteors to Earth destroying everything Crypto targets. ** Fires three meteors and a planetnoid causing massive destructive damage. * '''Gastro ** Summons a small holo-pod unit piloted by the Mothership's former Janitor ** Can be used as a distraction against a group of opponents or one large opponent * Burrow Beast ** Shots a large lure to summon a worm like beast which devours its targets ** Not effective against vehicles and non-human enemies * Ball Lightning ** Shots a large ball of electricity that is attracted to metal ** Useful against a large group * Zombie Gun ** Shots green globs at opponents that transforms them into Zombies ** Useful distraction * Shrink Ray ** Can shrink various objects and people ** Does not work on buildings and the objects cannot be PK on * Superballer ** Similar to the Dislocator, but it shoots a rainbow bouncy ball of doom * Venus Human Trap ** Shots a spore which transforms into a giant Venus Fly Trap ** Can eat vehicles including tanks and helicopters * Black Hole Gun ** Summons a Black Hole which can suck humans and vehicles ** Works on Blue Nexosporidium Warriors, but not Red or Green Warriors Equipment * Jet-pack ** Gives Crypto true flight capabilities ** Offers great manuverability and thrust * Furon Shield ** Crypto's first line of defense ** Can protect the user from small arms fire, but can't take a tank shell or heavy laser weapons ** It can quickly recharge when out of the line of fire Mental Abilities * PK aka "Psycho-kinesis" ** Can lift and throw objects with his mind ** Can simply make people explode with just a thought ** Extracts the brains of living or dead humans *** Second method of extracting Furon DNA aside from the Anal Probe ** Can transmogrify in-animate objects and even people into ammunition for his weapons ** Can transform an in-animate object into a magnet that attracts other objects and people * Cortex Scan ** Can read the thoughts of a person including fellow Furons ** Can gain valuable information or just random gibberish * Hypnotize ** Can mind control a human or a weak minded Furon to do his bidding ** Can make them dance to distract others, protect Crypto, or follow Crypto ** Make an individual forget about his existence * Holobob ** Creates an illusion of disguise into the minds of surrounding humans ** Requires a lot of concentration * Body Snatch ** Allows Crypto to posses the body of a person ** Superior replacement for Holobob ** Can only last in his host's body by reading the thoughts of others * Mind Flash ** Stuns everyone on an entire planet for a short period of time, including Blisk Warriors ** Can't be used again unless Crypto eats a brain stem * Temporal Fist ** Most powerful mental ability, taught to him by "The Master" ** Temporarily freezes time ** Can't use any of his other mental abilities or weapons, except for his PK and Ion Detonator The Saucer * Crypto's main mode of transportation across planets or galaxies * Most effective weapon to use against entire armies or to demolish towns * Serves as the makeshift headquarters for Crypto after the Mothership is destroyed * Houses the main Furon Cloning device and can create another Crypto if the current one is killed * Contains numerous sensors and scanning equipment making it ideal for gathering intel * Has a Meditation Chamber to help enhance PK abilities * Power cells of the Saucer are so unstable that if they get blown up it can vaporize an entire city * Has numerous torture devices including the "Jumbo Probe" to interrogate people * Comes equipped with a cloaking device * Has many weapons at it's disposal ** Death Ray *** Saucer's standard weapon *** Can level buildings and atomize people *** While it doesn't need ammunition it needs to cool down between shots ** Sonic Boom *** Fires power anti-matter globules *** Shockwaves can prove devastating to nearby objects *** Can level buildings faster then the Death Ray ** Quantum Deconstructor *** The Saucer's most powerful weapon *** Destroys everything in its radius *** So powerful that if it gets in the wrong hands it could rip a hole in the space-time continuum ** Anti-Gravity Field *** Fires a ball of anti-gravitation energy *** Forms a singularity which draws in nearby objects and people and eventually implodes ** Electro-Cone *** The Saucer's best anti-personnel weapon *** Fires lightning at anything below the Saucer *** Most effective when used at low altitude ** Seeker Drones *** Fires a huge barrage of energy based missiles *** Can destroy ground targets and lock on to air borne ones ** Plasma Cannons *** Act as the minigun equivalent for the Saucer *** Can completely demolish buildings ** Tornadotron *** Creates a tornado at will *** Only weapon that can be used while cloaked to give the illusion of it being the act of nature ** Abducto-Beam *** Used to abduct large quantities of humans to harvest their DNA *** Can transmogrify objects to create ammo Feats * Assassinated President Hoffman * Survived a crash landing in Union Town when his saucer was shot down and proceeded to break out of containment while disarmed * Conquered the United States and became its President for 10 years * Fights government agents, martial artists, psychic mutants, giant mechs, and other aliens on a regular basis ** Killed Armquist, the leader of the United States Army who at the time was piloting his own mech ** Destroyed Robo-Prez, the ultimate mech weapon created by Majestic piloted by the brain of the former President Hoffman ** Defeated and squashed the head of Silhouette, the leader of Majestic ** Defeated Kojira, a kaiju sized blisk mutation ** Defeats Milenkov, the leader of the Soviet Union and the Blisk ** Stomps out the Molinari Mob Family while also destroying their profits ** Killed a Nexusperitium Walker, Dragon, and Kraken on foot ** Accidentally kills Emperor Meningitis, the leader of the Furon Empire * Survived a beating from "The Master", an ancient Furon with advanced PK abilities and skilled in Kung Fu * Reluctantly destroys all of Paradiso including his own casino * Discovered to be the Sacred Son of Arkvoodle, a Furon God and Lord of the Sacred Crotch * Took a point blank hit from an Ion Bomb and survives * Remains uncooperative in prolonged interrogation by MI6 despite all the drugs he was given *First Furon in centuries to have pure Furon DNA and genitalia * Infiltrated and destroyed Area 42 Faults * Extremely rude and arrogant * Very reckless and stubborn * Can be very sadistic * Incredibly impatient and impulsive * Has no regard for personal safety due to Cloning * Hates being called a 'Little Green Man' * Very perverted * Not really a planner, preferring to blow things up * Incredibly frail and can be easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat * Is not immune to knock-out gases or tranquilizer darts * A mortally wounded 136 clone was easily captured by the US military * One clone was killed by drunkenly crashing his saucer Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villains Category:Army Leader Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Time Stoppers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Pilots Category:Summoners Category:Missile User Category:Size Changers Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Air Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Stealth Category:Clones Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator